gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Soos Ramirez/Gallery
Season 1 Tourist Trapped The Legend of the Gobblewonker Headhunters The Hand That Rocks the Mabel The Inconveniencing S1e5 Soos saluting.png S1e5 wendy saluting.png Dipper vs. Manliness Double Dipper The Time Traveler's Pig Fight Fighters Little Dipper Summerween Boss Mabel Bottomless Pit! The Deep End Carpet Diem Boyz Crazy S1e17 soos gompers and that guy.png S1e17 seen any perfect boys.png S1e17 gompers chewing 2012 license plate.png Land Before Swine Dreamscaperers Gideon Rises Shorts Candy Monster Short1 Soos stops by.jpg Short1 it's not Stan Soos.jpg Stan's Tattoo Short2 Dipper and Soos make a plan.jpg Short2 Dipper face.jpg Short2 is it really hot in here.jpg Short2 Soos plays along.jpg Short2 weird Soos 1.jpg Short2 weird Soos 2.jpg Short2 Soos plays with belly.jpg Mailbox The Hide Behind Short6 Soos holding camara.jpg Mabel's Guide to Dating Short7 bautiful soos.png Short7 swingin bachelors.png Short7 Leave them to take the quiz.png Short7 holy soos.png Short7 soos total hunk.png Mabel's Guide to Stickers Short8 howd i get here.png Short8 Soos Holding Burger.png Mabel's Guide to Fashion Short9 make a run for it soos.png Short9 grenda hold him down.png Short9 making soos over.png Short9 soos cosplaying jareth.png Short9 soos down.png Mabel's Guide to Colors Short10 blue toilet bowl.png Short10 soos.png Short10 next week mabels guide to apologizing to your grunkle.png Short10 hes just saying he hates color more than ever.png Short10 CUT.png Fixin' It with Soos: Golf Cart short12 floating head soos.png short12 SOOS.png short12 keyboard drawers.png short12 wow!.png short12 chicken holders.png short12 fixing healing.png short12 zero gs.png short12 open mouth.png Short12 Fixin it with soos.png short12 the show where u forget.png short12 bandaged hand.png short12 busted for some reason.png short12 the call of power.png short12 laser eyes go.png short12 exploding bat.png Short12 Wendy Reading Indie Fuzz.png Short12 Some things I just can't fix.png short12 problem with the fuel injector.png short12 unleash the POWER.png short12 wooooo.png short12 timecut1.png short12 timecut2.png Short12 Soos's head flying by.png short12 behold.png short12 wendy and dipper impressed.png short12 let's do this.png short12 hit the nitros boosters.png Short12 Soos Jetpack Golfcart.png short12 10 outta 10.png short12 thanks guys.png Short12 Stan is clueless.png short12 i make my own economy.png short12 brilliant soos.png Fixin' It with Soos: Cuckoo Clock short13 only home fix it show i edited.png short13 high5.png short13 broken cuckoo clock.png short13 tore up from the floor up.png short13 awesomeometer.png short13 not now bro.png short13 duct tape.png short13 wood glue.png short13 hey you.png short13 ka-wink.png Short13 Cuckoo Clock.png short13 leopard print.png short13 beach house.png short13 LASERS.png short13 awe inducing glow.png short13 it's too dope i can't cope.png Short13 soos grunkle stan and mabel awesomemeter.png short13 viola.png short13 its hands are in the air but it just doesn't care.png short13 soos shocked.png short13 soos happy.png short13 problem.png short13 soos cliff.png short13 soos cliff closer.png short13 mouth closeup.png short13 rendering mac.png short13 exploding comp.png TV Shorts 1 Short14 profound.png Mabel's Scrapbook: Heist Movie Short16 stand-off at the ragtime.png Short16 royal ragtime theatre.png Short16 Pony Heist.png Short16 Movies movies movies.png Short16 disgruntled pines.png Short16 sad pines.png Short16 here's the plan.png Short16 pink pony.png Short16 delivery man soos.png Short16 pop goes the dipper.png Short16 that's their girl.png Short16 why are they so adorable.png Short16 Official Logo.png Short16 celebrate.png Short16 delighted pines.png Short16 more like BALONEY HIEST.png Short16 high five.png Short16 pines laughing.png Mabel's Scrapbook: Petting Zoo Short17 never gonna forget petting zoo.png Short17 Petting Zoo.png Short17 i'm gonna pet you and you.png Short17 u better believe i'm gonna pet you.png Short17 unnatural.png Short17 more gasps.png Short17 stan you softie.png Short17 please hold.png Short17 sneak sneak.png Short17 Sheeep.png Short17 brace yourselves!.png Short17 goodbye.png Short17 time to gtfo.png Season 2 Scary-oke Into the Bunker The Golf War Sock Opera Soos and the Real Girl Little Gift Shop of Horrors Society of the Blind Eye Blendin's Game The Love God S2e9 promo melody.png S2e9 Melody laughing.png S2e9 Stan aiming at hot air balloon.png S2e9 Soos saves the day 1.png S2e9 Soos saves the day 2.png S2e9 Soos talks to Stan.png S2e9 balloon faster.png S2e9 Stan rubbing injured hand.png S2e9 is that a safety hazard.png S2e9 sure about everything.png S2e9 lube it up.png S2e9 more kerosene.png S2e9 almost done.png S2e9 let her rip.png S2e9 letter rip.png S2e9 Stan clueless.png S2e9 all scared of Stan.png S2e9 stan and soos alone.png S2e9 stan likes being feared.png S2e9 goat and a pig7.png S2e9 goat and a pig8.png Miscellaneous Soos Word.PNG Soos promo art.jpg SDCC 2013 image.png Category:Character galleries Category:Main character galleries